Exitlude
by hisbonnielass
Summary: Sequel/Companion piece to "Enterlude." Legolas reflects on his disastrous visit to Minas Tirith. Subtle SLASH. A/L


**A/N: **Once again, I don't own Lord of the Rings, or "Exitlude," by the Killers. This is a companion piece to "Enterlude," and it might make more sense if you read that first. Then again, I think it stands pretty well on its own.

_Aggressively, we all defend the role we play._

Legolas Thranduilion had always understood his part in Middle Earth. It had never been complicated, as it was now. He had been an elf prince, beloved of his people and sheltered by his lonely father and king. He wasn't quite sure who he was anymore. What he was. These thoughts and more plagued him as he rode from Minas Tirith, trying desperately not to look back. It seemed he was fighting a losing battle. Legolas had gone in with a purpose, clear and true. So how exactly had all this happened? How could he ever face his friend, his king, his...love, again? Surely he had more restraint and decorum than he had just displayed?

_Regrettably, time's come to send you on your way._

Perhaps he had stayed too long. Originally, before he had left Ithilien, Legolas had only intended to stop in for a few hours at most, just to exchange greetings and news, before departing on a faux errand back to Mirkwood. But as he rode, he found himself making excuses, trying in any way to justify prolonging his visit to himself. In the end, he decided that staying for an entire day was reasonable. After all, Aragorn was his dearest friend, was he not? Surely it would not seem strange, or too forward, to arrive with the sun and leave by the stars? The people certainly had not seemed to think so. If anything, they had wondered aloud why he was leaving so soon. They had not heard about what had happened, obviously. What he had done. Which is why the sun was only just setting as Minas Tirith disappeared from his elven eyes.

_We've seen it all, bonfires of trust, flash floods of pain._

As he rode, hard, away from the world of men, Legolas remembered. He hardly needed to guide his elven mare, and so he was easily swept away into days long gone. He remembered every clasp of hands in brotherhood. Every hug between friends. Every tear between comrades. How much had he seen with Aragorn, only to hurt them both in this way? Yet, he knew, their two hearts would not be the only ones left at the very least unsettled by the day's events. Arwen had looked astonished, with understanding and yet confusion. Faramir had been shocked, beyond words, along with Eowyn. All the others seemed to range from disbelief to revulsion and disgust. Was this another disaster they would make it through together? Or had three words ruined everything?

_It doesn't really matter, don't you worry, it'll all work out._

He tried to tell himself that things were for the best. It was never meant to be, in any case. Aragorn had married, happily, and would, in half a year's time, have an heir. It was better this way. After all, if Aragorn never wished to hear from him again, then he could, perhaps, survive through the little aches he had begun to feel. Legolas had heard whispers of what these aches meant. But now that the situation was truly without hope, he felt that maybe he could deal with them. Now that he could rid himself of ridiculous hope, he could piece his heart back together, little by little, until there were only tiny holes. Holes that could be filled with peace when he crossed the sea. He did plan on keeping his promise, however. Legolas would not sail until Aragorn he seen his last day.

_No, it doesn't even matter, don't you worry, [incomprehensible] what it's all about._

Legolas knew that every reassurance was a lie. There was no comfort in having one's heart thoroughly stabbed and stomped on. Even though, or perhaps especially because, it was his own fault. There was no comfort in knowing. He had always known, of course. But hearing it aloud, among mixed company, when he was completely unprepared for it, had effectively killed him. There was no need for weapons in a time of peace. Dreams and lives could be silenced just as easily with words.

_We hope you enjoyed your stay._

_It's good to have you with us, even if it's just for the day._

_We hope you enjoyed your stay._

_Outside the sun is shining, seems like heaven ain't far away._

_It's good to have you with us, even if it's just for the day._

_It's good to have you with us, even if it's just for the day._

_Outside the sun is shining, seems like heaven ain't far away._

_It's good to have you with us, even if it's just for the day._

_Outside the sun is shining, seems like heaven ain't far away._

_Seems like heaven ain't far away._

Long after the elven prince had vanished from sight, the people of Minas Tirith returned to their lives as a king wept bitterly.


End file.
